Unlikely Solace
by sweetandsaltyff
Summary: Agonized by events beyond their control, two sworn enemies find an unexpected camaraderie in their surprisingly parallel situations.Whether rage, physical exertion, or desire, the need to express and release provides solace in the most unlikely of places


**A/N**

This was inspired by the Vampslash challenge run by venis_envy and vampthenewblack but I didn't finish in time. Still, this is dedicated to those awesome ladies for encouraging the vampslash! Huge thanks and love to my awesome beta TwilightMundi and the incomparable ArcadianMaggie for her wonderful suggestions. Snuggles forever to my venis_envy for prereading and moojuicey and chele681 for chatty encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. I'm just exploring their possibilities.

~000~

Her mind a storm as relentless as a summer downpour, Leah found herself wandering farther and farther into the woods, seeking an unobtainable aloneness. This was becoming more and more frequent—she would stamp off into the woods after a bout of frustration and just keep walking, then running, as she searched for solace in the majesty of the land. The wolf pack mind-sharing was a horrific intrusion, adding insult to the multitude of other injuries this cursed life had bestowed on her. First, Leah had become a creature. A _beast_. This fact alone wiped out every one of her girlhood dreams, stripping her of a future that was in any way recognizable as the one she had always wanted, expected. But to add to the gruesome reality of her supernatural form, Leah had lost the man she was planning to marry, and had to watch, hear, even _feel_ her lost lover's euphoria over his newfound romance. With her _own cousin_.

This was definitely hell.

To top it all off, she was an outsider in her own pack, and not just because she was the only female. No, the mind-sharing thing went both ways and Leah had no privacy whatsoever as she dealt with the sickening pain and emotion of her loss. Her male counterparts were clearly not prepared for such insight into a female mind, even without the gripping agony and sharp bitterness that permeated her shared-self lately.

Leah was both pitied and feared, whispered about and tolerated.

And she realized that there was little worse in the world than to be _tolerated_ by those around you. Those who were supposed to care about you, to love you.

So she walked. And ran. Sometimes she would cover good distance while in wolf form only to retreat back into her human self to escape the thundering thoughts of so many others, and to find some small degree of solitude within the confines of her own skull. Although if she was being honest, Leah found her own thoughts as distasteful as her pack did lately.

Which is why she wasn't surprised when she found herself far beyond any common trails one day, deep into the wilderness of the forest. Leah's bare feet looked delicate against the mossy softened earth in the shade of the pines. She slowed her pace and her mind. She was beyond the boundaries of the reservation, far past the places where her pack patrolled. While she knew that she could never walk far enough to escape their thoughts if she were in wolf form, she needed this. Needed to be calm some days and to release her fury other days. She needed her rage to matter, to not be written off as just another rant of the bitchy caricature she had become. Out here, alone, far from civilization and humanity, Leah could let her temper fly. Or she could cry, or she could think and meditate and nobody, nothing was here to judge. She could just be.

She had found herself in this particular spot before, she realized, coming upon a clearing in the woods that opened up to a drier rocky shelf that she recognized. Looking heavenward, Leah stretched her arms up to the sun and let out a magnificent scream to the sky. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face. She smiled. Then, she found a flat area of beautiful striated rock and lay down upon it, her nude form soaking in the rock's radiant warmth.

~0~

On Leah's fifth or sixth visit to her now-sacred rock clearing, her serenity was disrupted by an unusual sound. Rising up from her stone bed, Leah crept over to the edge of her rock to investigate the strange crashing sound echoing up from the small canyon below.

The sight that met her stole Leah's breath for a moment, then raised her hackles as she felt anger prickling like a wave up from her ankles to her torso. Even in human form, Leah felt a growl begin to rumble in her chest, a mixture of her human emotion and animal instinct.

The crashing, crushing noises increased in volume and tempo and she glared down at the figure below—it was one of those Cullen bloodsuckers throwing a hell of a temper tantrum. The blonde female—the one called Rosalie—was lifting great boulders and heaving them into other rocks, shrieking in rage while exploding bits of rock showered around her. She was a picture of fury, her ethereal beauty only enhanced by her emotion.

Fucking vampires and their supernatural good looks.

Leah was stalled in indecision for just a moment before her anger took over and transformed into action. She bounded up and phased midair as she leaped down rock-to-rock, gracefully descending to the scene of the destruction.

_Fuck this_. She wasn't going to let some pissy vampire have a fit that resulted in the decimation of this beautiful place. Her place.

Skidding to a stop, Leah bared her wolf teeth and growled at the vampire, holding her ground.

Pausing in her boulder-skipping, Rosalie just sighed in annoyance and looked at Leah-the-wolf as one might regard a pest or housefly.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here, wolf!" Rosalie raged. "I'm well past your area of patrol and am seriously _not_ in the mood for any bullshit."

Leah's blood boiled at the condescending tone and she growled louder as the aggression caused the hair on her back to stand straight up.

Rosalie hissed at the wolf and then, with a great guttural yell, tossed the boulder she had been holding down the small cliff where it crashed and echoed like a canon blast.

Turning toward Leah, now with her hands free, Rosalie crouched until her eyes were level with the wolf's. Her pale body was clenched and vibrating with furious energy and her eyes were molten pools of gold.

"I'm dead serious, _dog_. Get. The. Fuck. Out of here!" Rosalie yelled, and then for just a moment her anger betrayed something else and pain and devastation clouded her face. For that fleeting moment, the beautiful vampire looked like she might crumple into dust from the weight of her agony, and suddenly, Leah felt a foreign—and unwelcome-twinge of compassion.

Leah wasn't sure if Rosalie knew which wolf she was, but she thought not. The blonde vampire was clearly so consumed by her own issues that she may not have given any thought to who the person behind the fur and teeth might be. But when the vampire clenched her fists and raised her head to the sky, letting loose a bloodcurdling scream before throwing herself at the wall of rock and attacking it with flailing fists and kicking limbs, Leah did something unexpected: she phased.

Something about the desperation, the purity of Rosalie's pain, felt too familiar, and Leah unconsciously found herself humanizing the being she'd only ever seen before as a dead demon _thing_.

Although Leah's supernatural strength and healing powers were strongest when she was in her wolf form, she was far more than human even when she looked like one. Which is why, with only a small amount of trepidation, Leah moved quickly to Rosalie and wrapped herself around the vampire's waist from behind, doing her best to avoid the crash of rock-on-rock as Rosalie continued to unleash on the side of the cliff.

"Stop!" Leah yelled. "Hey! Rosalie! Please! Stop!" She locked her arms around the vampire's petite waist and held on, her own body resonating with Rosalie's yells and screams. While Leah's clinging form was surely not the ultimate hindrance, Rose did begin to slow her attack on the rock and the screams began to transform into giant dry sobs.

"Hey," Leah continued to chant, softer and softer as Rosalie's episode waned until it finally faded completely. As soon as she was safely able to, Leah wrapped her arms around the outside of Rosalie's arms and squeezed, the vampire's back coming flush with Leah's chest and torso. For the first time, Leah realized that she was nude, but it didn't register as mattering in the least. Rosalie was clearly in a dangerous state of mind, and while Leah didn't consider herself much of a do-gooder, she felt a kinship with the kind of pain that caused this level of outburst. She held and she squeezed until she felt Rosalie's resistance dissipate, and the sobbing vampire leaned fully into Leah's cradling embrace, muttering nonsensical phrases and words.

"Shhhh, shhhhh," Leah soothed, eyes wide as she rubbed a cautious hand down from Rosalie's bicep to her wrist and back up again. "Hey, just slow down, it's okay, shhhhh."

Bewildered by her own actions, Leah shrugged it off and decided to just go with it, providing comfort that somehow, oddly, seemed to be working for both of them.

As Rose began to gain control of her sobs, Leah took a moment to allow herself to be consciously aware of what was currently happening.

She was naked. She was wrapped, bodily, around the bitchiest, most unapproachable of all of the Cullen vampires, _soothing_ her. They were in a remote part of the forest, all alone. And all Leah really wanted, in her heart, was to give Rosalie some measure of comfort in the midst of a kind of pain Leah was all-too familiar with. The kind of comfort that Leah had desperately craved lately herself.

Huh. Not such an ordinary day.

Leah felt the heaving breaths slow and lessened her grip around Rosalie, but the weight of her unusually hard body was beginning to wear on Leah. So she extended an arm out behind her and half-turned, using her thigh muscles to lower them to the rock below as gently as possible.

She ended up landing a little messily, but then she found herself with a sniffling vampire pretty much in her lap.

And then, as if things couldn't get any more bizarre, Rose began to _talk._

"I just, I don't get it, you know?" Rose mumbled, seemingly to herself with two palms flattened over her eyes.

"I don't know how they all expect me to be on board with this baby thing! I mean, can't they see that the idea of having a baby around feels more like being slapped in the face with what I will never have than it feels like the 'second chance' they think it is? They're all just crazy. Heh, I mean Edward has always been pretty crazy but now they're all just jumping on board with this plan and I'm supposed to be excited? Excited about the new soon-to-be vampire girl that gets, oh, not only her happy ending with the guy who rejected _me_, but she gets a baby too?" Rosalie shook her head and continued.

"And I know what they think of me. They always think I'm just this cold, selfish bitch. Well, maybe I am. But they don't know what it's like to be me. I mean, none of them know what it's like to have been…to be haunted by the memories of being violently _murdered-_or near enough anyway_._ What, you think that doesn't matter? That we just forget our entire human lives?" Rose looked at Leah then, fire flaming in her golden eyes, blonde hair a messy golden halo around her head. But she looked _through_ Leah, seeming to talk mostly to herself so Leah simply continued to rub her arm in that comforting way, humming in response.

Inwardly Leah couldn't help but think "what the fuck am I doing here?" But the urgency of Rose's need to release these thoughts drowned out Leah's reservations.

"Ohhhh no, we don't forget. I was fucking gang-raped. Passed around to half-a-dozen men by the man who was supposed to be in love with me! He was my fiancé! I can still remember each and every one of them." Rosalie's eyes grew distant, even as she moved to get more comfortable in Leah's lap, softly looping her arms around Leah's neck and resting her cheek on Leah's collarbone.

With a softer voice, Rosalie continued. "Maybe I am what they think. I am cold to them and I know I seem selfish and maybe I'm bitchy. But it's not because I want to be. How else do I protect myself from getting hurt again? I mean, I live in a house full of vampires with special talents. Mind-reading, future-telling, emotional manipulation…what other defense do I have? And what do I have to offer anyway? Even the ones without a so-called "gift" have some special quality that gives them identity. Carlisle the healer, the caretaker, the father. Esme the nurturer, the mother. And Emmett…oh, Emmett…"

Leah listened with intent curiosity at the mention of Emmett, knowing he was supposedly Rosalie's mate and not understanding why Rosalie wouldn't be turning to him for support at a time like this, if that was the case.

Rose looked into Leah's eyes for a moment as if she just realized where they were, who she was with, what she was doing. What appeared to be a passing whisper of panic was quickly replaced by apparent resignation, and Rose settled down into herself once more, letting Leah hold her weight. Her eyes dropped as she continued quietly.

"Emmett is wonderful. He's gentle and affectionate, loving. Constantly optimistic. And he gets me, he really does. He knows that he's not able to be the one I can argue and rage to. He knows when I just need to get away." Rose finished.

Rose shifted minutely and then looked Leah right in the eyes.

"This is really ridiculous. And God, you're so warm!" she said, snuggling a little closer and nuzzling her face into Leah's neck.

She continued. "Okay. I'm gonna get up in thirty seconds. We are going to go our separate ways. We will never speak of this."

Leah's spine tingled with concern over the statement, yet she was grateful for the vampire's frank handling of the situation. As it was, Leah hadn't had a chance to say much, but it felt like that had been just right. She was tired of her own voice and thoughts anyway, since they were constantly reflected back to her, thanks to the cursed mind-share.

Rosalie rose gracefully from Leah's naked lap and reached down to offer her a hand up. Leah accepted, and was pulled to her feet by the vampire, who probably looked more mussed than ever before in her very long life.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and unabashedly scanned up and down Leah's naked body while she kept hold of Leah's hand. As her golden eyes took in the lean, tanned legs, womanly hips and narrow waist, Leah imagined the expression she read there was appreciation. Settling her gaze upon Leah's full, nude breasts for an extra moment, Rosalie finally met Leah's gaze again, simply saying, "nice."

Leah felt the blood rise in her ears and face and tossed her head so that her waist-length hair fell in front of her shoulders covering her breasts on both sides in a heavy curtain of shining onyx. Leah stuttered out "I, I just-I'm-"

"Thank you," Rosalie interrupted. "I mean it. I haven't talked like that in—ever. Thanks."

Still holding her hand, Rosalie gave it a squeeze before letting go, dropping it to her side.

Just then, a break in the clouds let a beam of sunlight through and it shined down directly on them.

Leah gasped as she took in the crystalline reflective rainbows that bounced off of Rosalie's unearthly skin. Only her arms, face, and neck were showing as the rest of her was covered by jeans and a fitted t-shirt, but the skin that was exposed gave off an unimaginable sparkle.

Mesmerized, Leah stared. Rosalie grinned, lifted her hand in a little wave and took off so fast Leah could barely track her with her eyes.

Just like that, Rosalie was gone. Leah was bewildered by the events of the day and the emotions she had felt.

But most of all, she was grateful that for the brief minutes when she'd been in wolf form, none of her pack had been phased. Because something had happened here that began to loosen the constant crushing burden from Leah's chest. She didn't understand it, but she was grateful for it.

~000~

Leah went back to her special place whenever she could. The pack seemed relieved to have breaks from her, and the visits did wonders for her attitude and demeanor, offering her a solace like nothing else. Frequently, her pack would grant her the privacy of being the only wolf phased during her runs. It was an unspoken kindness she appreciated.

She did see Rosalie a few times, though they didn't speak, and there was no more boulder-crashing destruction. They sensed each other's presence, even smiled a few times, but there remained a comfortable silent understanding between them. It was almost pleasant, if Leah could admit it to herself.

She had thought about the events of that unusual encounter many times, and while she was deeply curious about some of the revelations, she was content to let it be what it was. Her curiosity about the scattered bits of history and past that Rosalie had shared was just as intriguing as why she hadn't been repulsed by the sickly-sweet vampire smell during their encounter. In fact, in the times she had run across Rosalie since then, the classic revulsion that their species typically inspired was never present. It was a peculiar anomaly.

The truth was, Leah had gained a newfound respect and a sort of camaraderie with the vampire, and she could see that they shared many challenges in common. Being a bit of an outsider in their group. Having pain in their past that neither of their families could really grasp. And there was also that one thing that was so hard to face and easier left ignored-the fact that neither of them would ever bear children. Or, that was Leah's intuition about her wolf transformation, though nobody really knew for certain.

Rosalie had revealed much about herself, but Leah hadn't done more than just be there for her, listening. Leah sometimes wondered what Rosalie would think of Leah's thoughts, her issues, her situation. She wondered if the vampire would offer a similar kind of companionship or if she would just scowl at her in disgust and disdain. Either reaction seemed a likely possibility.

So, it was a pleasant but not unexpected surprise one day when Leah stretched out, finished with her sunbath, and rose up from her rock-nest feeling an intense urge to run. Like, really _run_. And then, as she was speeding away from her sanctuary in wolf form, into new terrain, she felt the vampire's presence keeping pace with her nearby.

Leah-the-wolf swung her furry head to the side, never losing pace, and nodded her head in acknowledgement of Rosalie. The vampire looked beautifully serene, running as fast as Leah and easily dodging trees, boulders and other obstacles with impossible grace and no sign of exertion. Rosalie winked at Leah and increased her speed a little as if in challenge. Leah growled before stretching her wolf body into full extension, leaping forward and maximizing her pace, pounding a drumbeat into the forest floor. Rosalie noiselessly kept pace with her but every once in awhile launched herself off of a rock or swung from a tree limb only to catapult herself into the air, showing off with a somersault or flip and then impressively stepping seamlessly back into pace without a break in her stride.

They ran, and ran. The weather was beautiful and the burn of muscles and whip of wind was exhilarating. From time to time one of the other wolves popped into Leah's mind, obviously having phased. They could hear through her thoughts what she was doing and who she was with, but they didn't stay long, and they stayed quiet, to her relief. At this point, Leah really didn't give a fuck. She had had enough of being bothered by the invasion of simple male minds into her most private thoughts. Today she was running. And fuck if she didn't feel freer than free, nothing but the woods and the rocks and the wind and the company of a silent running partner by her side.

~000~

It had been a week since their first run and Leah could hardly believe it, but running with Rosalie had become a daily occurrence.

In fact, their runs had swiftly become the anchoring event of Leah's day, knowing that she would get that escape, that challenge, that physical release and that she wasn't alone.

It was odd. The vampire was great company because she was just _there_. It felt to Leah like that first confrontation they'd had in the canyon had given them an understanding that didn't require words. She wouldn't exactly call Rosalie a friend, but she did feel a camaraderie with her. After all, they were both supernatural beings who carried some resentment about their fate, and they were both dealing with terrific challenges relating to the others in their lives.

The running was a way of letting off steam to avoid explosion. It was also somehow… comforting. For Leah, it was the only form of comfort she had these days.

Leah was just about to head out to her rock, which had become the unofficial starting point for their runs. They never spoke about meeting there or agreed on a time of day; it just worked out. Leah would sunbathe on the bed of rock until she felt the presence of Rosalie nearby and then would phase. A nod exchanged between the two would signal their takeoff.

After a busy morning helping her mother with a project, Leah was headed toward the woods to take off for her daily ritual when she was stopped by her brother.

"Hey, Lee? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Seth called after her, jogging to catch up.

Leah stopped and turned around, fighting her annoyance at being stalled and summoning a small smile for her brother.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

Seth shook his head a little and looked down at the ground, hair falling into his eyes as he toed at the dirt nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about, you know, what you're doing?" He peeked up at her from under his hair. "With that vampire girl, I mean. The guys have been making comments, they don't really like it. But it seems like it's good for you so I just…just wanted to know what's up." He finished, eyes meeting hers, deep pools of caring concern.

Leah shrugged and took a deep breath. She had, of course, expected this but hadn't really prepared an answer.

"Honestly, Seth? I just need to get far away from here sometimes." Leah closed her eyes and turned her face skyward and then, pushing back the tearfulness that threatened, she met his eyes again. She continued, "And even if I get far away, I still feel like it's so crowded in my head and there's no escape from the craziness I feel. Sometimes I think I might… ugh! Might just explode from the claustrophobia. So running it off just feels good. And I just ran into Rosalie out there one day and she started running too. We don't talk or anything. But it's just nice to run with someone. I don't know. It's just good."

"Okay." Seth replied, reaching out a hand to grasp Leah's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry it's so hard, sis."

"Not your fault. But thanks." Leah said, finding her brother's hand and squeezing it in hers before dropping them both and turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Lee?" Seth called after her retreating form.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe jump in the river after running with the vampire girl? That smell kinda hangs around you all evening."

Leah grinned at her brother and flipped him the bird before jogging off toward the place where she could strip and phase.

But she couldn't help wondering about what he said. Funny. She never smelled anything unpleasant about Rosalie.

~000~

They were speeding through the wilderness in a new direction this time, heading south and edging the coast where the cliffs were too high for people to wander near. The ocean far below crashed and roared as they skipped along rocky outcroppings and cleared long-fallen tree trunks, challenging one another with speed. Rosalie was faster but Leah's four legs allowed her more purchase on the crumbling rocks, so they found themselves a fairly even match. The sun was shining and Rosalie glittered like a million diamonds fused together, covered only where her shorts, tank top, and long ribboning golden hair hid her skin.

Leah felt buoyant and free, as if she was unbound from the pain and anger and fear that comprised normal now. The pack had mercifully kept to their human forms for the past hour, and she relished the silence of both her mind and the sparkling woman beside her.

Tongue lolling out of her grinning wolf mouth, Leah felt perfect. The rhythm of this run was more challenging than those where the pair ventured east, but the rocky cliffs were also fun to skip across and the sea breeze was heavenly.

Suddenly Leah felt her hind legs slip out completely from under her as she cleared a small jump and landed on a rock that looked deceptively sturdy, but in fact was covered in loose, degraded shale that crumbled under her weight. Her forepaws scratched and scrabbled at the rock to pull herself up but each attempt caused her to slip backwards toward the cliff, her hind legs completely splayed out and useless. Kicking with her back legs and trying to pull with her front paws, Leah started to become panicked as she continued to slide back further and further toward the rock's edge. The sea below was at least one hundred feet down, but even more frightening was the uneven jutting of rocks that made up the cliff, sure to beat her body to death, should she fall.

Leah barked out a whimpering howl as she felt her hind legs fall completely off the edge of the cliff. Rosalie turned abruptly and was there in an instant, face to face with the wolf. Leah felt time freeze for a moment as she memorized the look of concern on Rosalie's exquisite, sparkling face and felt her stony hand reach out to grip the fur of Leah's neck.

But suddenly, Leah was falling. The vampire was left with a fistful of fur and Leah was plummeting downward. Instinct taking over, the wolf, dropping from the cliff, phased midair and transformed into a beautiful nude woman falling swiftly towards the rocky sea.

Leah had the presence of mind to hold her arms close to her body and tighten her muscles until she was straight and firm, plummeting like a rocket toward the ocean. Just before the inevitable crash into the waves and rocks, she heard a peculiar sound as if someone had hit the water before her. And then she blacked out.

~000~

The first thing she felt as she came to a muddled version of consciousness was the dichotomy of coolness and heat. Leah's face and torso were cool, almost shivering, but her legs were burning with heat. As her eyes began to open, Leah became aware of the brightness of the sun and she closed them quickly. Then her ears came alive and she could hear quiet, muffled sobbing.

Pushing herself up slightly with her elbows and squinting against the light, Leah took in her surroundings. She was on a large flat rock that had been baking in the sun, explaining the burning sensation on her legs which were splayed out on the heated surface. But she was being cradled in the cool embrace of Rosalie, seated in her lap actually, with cold arms wrapped around her. From somewhere over her shoulder, she could hear the vampire crying.

Coughing, Leah turned her head toward the sound of Rosalie whimpering and was met with a cool wet drape of blonde hair in her face. She took a deep breath and relaxed, needing a minute to absorb what had happened. Rosalie took immediate notice of her movement and sniffled, turning her head toward Leah and tightening her embrace minutely. Not knowing what to say, Leah just looked up at Rose and sought her eyes. Rosalie slowly raised her golden eyes to Leah's and the depth Leah found there made her breath catch. Rose's eyes portrayed such deep concern and such painful relief that it was staggering. As their eyes stayed locked, Rosalie moved her face ever-so-slowly towards Leah's. Her unwavering gaze expressed more emotion than Leah would have ever thought possible from a vampire. Rosalie's face came closer and closer until eye contact became blurred by the proximity. Then, with a quick movement, Rose moved her chin up and placed a slow, sweet, deliberate kiss on Leah's forehead, breathing into the press of lips on skin.

Leah couldn't remember the last time she felt so precious to someone.

And it never even occurred to her to be concerned about her nakedness.

~000~

After Leah's fall, a lot of things changed.

Luckily, her fellow wolves remained unaware of the accident as none of them had phased during that time, and Rosalie had stayed with Leah until the bruising healed. Few words were exchanged, as usual, but Leah knew that she would have died without Rosalie's rescue, and Rose knew it too. The gravity of what almost happened had brought to the surface the strength of their emotions for each other and made them both realize how much they had come to rely on this thing they shared. Maybe it could even be called friendship.

They now had a shared secret, neither needing to verbalize that Leah's near-death fall was something that would stay between them.

Other things were happening so fast Leah didn't have time to think about it much. Even the memory of Rosalie's cool but surprisingly soft forehead kiss didn't come to Leah's mind often. Only during those rare moments when she was settling down to sleep would the memory replay itself in her mind. It was…comforting.

Their supernatural worlds began to crash together in a storm of total insanity, causing Leah's and Rosalie's tenuous friendship to be challenged even more than it might've been before. The wolf pack was dealing with an intense division of opinions regarding the mysterious pregnancy of Bella Swan-now-Cullen. Jacob Black's devotion and love for Bella had skewed his priorities from the rest of the pack, and Leah had a feeling that they were a hair's breadth from a dangerous severance of their group.

Meanwhile, Rosalie was living in the midst of a nightmare so consuming that her own feelings about babies and fate were shoved back into the shadows as the family tried to support and protect Bella and Edward. It was a dramatic situation that their decades of time together had not prepared them for. Rose felt frightened of the implications and lost amidst the more pressing concerns. And more than a little resentful.

Fortunately for Rose, Alice couldn't see her when Leah was near because of that mysterious wolf-blocking phenomenon. And besides, Alice was caught up with the rest of the family trying to help figure out the best approach to the unthinkable problem of having a human girl impregnated with a vampire's child. Needing the escape and the grounding of their runs more than ever, Rosalie was able to continue slipping away daily to meet Leah at their place in the woods.

It was harder for Leah. The wolves were phasing more and more regularly to patrol their territory and gather in places where they could discuss the threat of the situation, so Leah rarely got the alone time in her mind that she used to. And the pack knew about her running with Rosalie anyway. As the situation became more heated, some members of the pack became adamant that Leah stay away from the vampire girl to demonstrate her loyalty to her tribe.

The pack was in the middle of a heated argument when Leah just _had _to get away. _Far, far_ away. She knew she couldn't handle it for even a single minute more so she phased, not caring that her clothes shredded in midair, and took off running. She had lived the past few weeks on a knife's edge, raging at the injustice of her life situation. And now the fucking Cullens were causing even the few things she could rely on to rupture. She was falling apart; her world was falling apart and fuck it all she couldn't take another second of this.

They let her go.

Leah pounded the earth with her paws, barreling through the wild, mowing down shrubs in her path as she raced at a reckless speed toward her special place. Her mind did not remain empty as others popped in to check on her now and then, some yelling at her to come back, some condescending, berating, some just warning her to be safe and come back later. She knew that her time in wolf-form would be short-lived today if she were to find any relief from the turbulence of her existence.

Skidding to a stop near her tranquil rock shelf, she phased back to human form and was immediately calmed by the stillness, the quietness. She had a fleeting thought that she may just never phase into the wolf ever again.

Leah then crouched down, naked and alone, wrapping her arms around her legs and holding herself in a tight ball as she succumbed to some heavy sobs that forced their way to the surface. She felt as if she were drowning, couldn't catch a breath. Couldn't pull herself to the surface of this mire that her life had become.

~000~

She didn't know how long she had been there but the sobs wracked her body until she was wheezing, lying on her side in the fetal position on her rock. Hair splayed out and peppered with twigs and leaves, hip and shoulder aching from the unforgiving stone, Leah was finally catching her breath when she became aware of the presence nearby.

Rosalie.

Leah couldn't see her but somehow she knew she was there, watching. She sat up slowly, her bottom warmed by the smooth, clean rock and she wrapped her arms around her knees putting her head down on her forearms.

"I know you're there," She whispered into the wind.

She raised her head after a while and with a jolt found that Rosalie had silently joined her and was right beside her, shoulder-to-shoulder, mirroring her position.

Leah lay her cheek on her arms, turning her face toward Rosalie. Rosalie did the same.

Rosalie's eyes, warm golden pools of heat, bored into Leah's brown ones. There was so much there, so much pain, care, confusion, concern. All of it Leah could relate to. Leah was struck by the impossibility of this moment, the laughable freak-show they were living in and the fucked-upness of it all.

Her own life, taken from her by an ancient heritage of mystical forces that ripped away her humanity, her love, her future…all of it caused inadvertently by the beauty sitting in front of her.

Sure, Leah felt compassion for Rosalie. They had forged an unexpected amity based on remarkably similar circumstances, shared frustration, invisibility within their own families, and made stronger by cathartic running, a shared near-death experience and ultimately, a strangely comforting companionship.

But right now, for Leah, what surfaced above all was _rage_.

Leah looked upon Rosalie's oval face with its beautiful delicate features, her golden hair spilling in perfect waves around her flawless shoulders. Her body a slender, graceful expression of womanly perfection.

Leah felt_ rage._

Rage at this beautiful creature with her perfect-everything! Her ethereal beauty, strength, and allure. Her family. Her partner! She had Emmett after all! And clouded by her anger, seeing past the golden gaze that met hers, ignoring the pang of familiarity and comfort and comradeship she had found in the vampire, Leah's mind contained only one thought:

_It's your fault._

Rosalie could see the change happening, could read the changing, unfolding emotion in the beautiful dark eyes of her friend. Rose watched as the tiny drops of moisture clinging to Leah's long, thick, dark lashes dried up. She saw the setting of Leah's jaw and the tightening of her pursed, puffed lips. She saw the glint of danger in the mesmerizing dark irises as Leah gave herself over to an emotion that had simmered underneath the surface for a long time.

Rosalie watched this gorgeous, strong, fierce, and oh-so-_warm_ beauty succumb to the anger she had squashed down, and inside she felt…victorious.

Yes, Rose _encouraged _Leah's fury, coaxing it out of her with unwavering eye contact, trying to draw it from her like water from a stone. She saw that Leah needed this. Rose had no fear for herself- physically that was unthinkable. But she saw that this woman who had become so precious to her needed a release, one Rose knew she could give. The release of rage.

Leah's eyes glimmered and she suddenly jumped to her feet and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder so it was hanging in a heavy, glossy sheet down her back.

Rosalie followed, hopping up and facing her friend head on, noting Leah's heaving naked breasts and slightly bent knees which formed an aggressive stance.

"Come, on, Leah," Rose said softly, not to calm but to invite. Ignite.

Considering the amount of time they had spent in each other's company and the intimacy they felt, few words had ever been spoken between Leah and Rosalie. Aside from Rose's extensive babbling in their first encounter, the two seemed to understand one another without the need for much verbal exchange. But Rose wanted to give this thing to Leah, the release she needed, and to do so, words were her greatest tool.

"What do you want to say, Leah, huh?" Rose baited, mirroring Leah's aggressive stance. "You need to get something off your chest?"

Leah growled a rumbling sound from deep in her chest, almost wolf-like even though she was never more human than at this moment. Her smooth, aromatic skin gave off a palpable heat that was causing Rosalie to feel excited and aroused.

"Fuck you, leech!" Leah spat. "This is your fucking fault! You and your fucked up family are the reason why my life is a fucking horror-show!"

"Is it? And how does that make you _feel_, huh?" Rosalie taunted with mock-concern, drawing her eyebrows together in an exaggerated expression of worry.

Leah's entire body lengthened and tightened, her spine bracing and glare intensifying as she stared down her friend-slash-enemy.

"I feel like beating your bloodsucking face is how I feel!" Leah shot out, venomously.

"Well do it then, little girl! Hit me!" Rosalie challenged, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Leah hesitated, glaring, but not making a move just yet as if having a moment of clarity that cautioned her not to fuck up the one relationship that was working for her.

Rose gave her a meaningful look, trying hard to convey that this was okay, that she wanted to do this for her. She hoped Leah would understand. She was counting on their uncanny understanding of each other to work now, when she needed it most.

Leah's eyes warmed for the briefest second and she nodded at Rose with the tiniest, quickest movement of her head. Rose returned the gesture.

_They were all good._

Rose jumped closer to Leah and smacked a cold, stony palm on her bare breast. "If you want to hit me, bitch, do it! I haven't got all day. I've got a big vampire family waiting for me in our happy home right outside your reservation."

Leah snapped. She reared back and let her fist fly, crying out as her knuckle cracked upon contact with Rosalie's cheek. Rose was carefully anticipating her motions, and leaned away from the punch so that it would lessen the damage to Leah while appearing as if the impact were significant. It smarted Rose's cheek just a little bit, as would a bee-sting, and she lifted her hand to cover her face where it hit, feigning deeper pain and crying out.

Leah curled in on herself and protectively tucked her injured fist under her breasts. Her knuckles were broken. But her eyes didn't convey an ounce of defeat. Without breaking the vampire's gaze she pulled her knee up and kicked with all her strength at Rosalie's knee, crashing her bare foot downward on the vampire's leg. Rosalie screeched and crashed down on the rock, committing so completely to the act of fighting that the pain in her expression almost _felt_ real.

Pain shot up Leah's leg from her heel that had connected with the marble-like leg of Rosalie. But again, she didn't relent. She lifted her other leg and kicked Rosalie in the stomach with the ball of her flexed foot. Hand still clutched to her own belly, Leah then hobbled over and bent down to speak to the fallen vampire who looked decidedly mussed.

"That's for turning me into a monster, you fucker!"

Then, looking into Rosalie's eyes she saw her act falter and suddenly felt wrapped in a blanket of compassion conveyed through the vampires gaze.

"No! Don't do that! Not yet! Don't feel sorry for me!" Leah screamed, dropping to her knees and beating her good fist against Rosalie's ribs where she lay on her side on the rocky ground.

Leah sobbed and beat the soft side of her fist against Rose with all of her strength until she collapsed on her, smashing her face into Rosalie's armpit and letting her hair fall over Rose's back. Leah sobbed and sobbed, softly beating Rose every now and then. Rose remained prone, on her side, and perfectly still. She made no move to comfort or touch Leah, even though she wanted to.

In a final crescendo of sobbing Leah whipped her head up and arched her back, letting out a stuttering, guttural yell. "Fuuuuuckkkkk!" she screamed into the sky, the wind, the trees. The sound echoed off the canyon and then disappeared, replaced by the quiet sounds of nature.

Panting, Leah slowly brought her head back down. Looked at Rose, lying there. Then she laid herself down softly, breasts heaving as she faced Rose, lying on her side, tears dried on her cheeks, sweat dampening her scalp.

Rose just stared.

Leah curled into Rose, still clutching her fist beneath her breasts, she scooted closer and settled her face into Rose's neck.

After a few quiet moments, Leah's breathing evened out. She pushed her face closer, pressing a soft kiss to the cool, smooth skin and then inhaled deeply.

Leah spoke quietly. "Why don't you smell bad to me?"

Rose's lips curled up into a smile. "I've wondered the same thing. About you."

Leah sighed, a long weary big sigh.

She pulled herself back a few inches so she could see Rosalie's face and lifted her good hand so she could rest her head on it, propped up by her elbow. She relaxed, and shamelessly studied Rosalie's face. It didn't reveal much. In fact, while beautiful, her face usually held in a slight scowl. But her eyes, they weren't scowly. Those rich, glassy golden-amber eyes were a world of their own. A world that knew so much. A world that knew just what Leah had needed.

A world that Leah had become captivated by.

Leah lifted her curled fist and flexed her fingers, breaking contact with Rosalie's eyes to inspect her battered digits. They were already healing. If she phased, Leah knew her injuries would mend in mere minutes, but she didn't want them to. She had needed the release, the pain. Rose had willingly given it to her. Now she wanted to feel, just feel it for a little while longer.

She reached up toward Rosalie's face, and then hesitated for a moment before continuing forward and gently pushing the soft hair away from Rose's face, tucking it behind her ear, leaving her hand there to rest on Rosalie's neck.

"How did you know?" Leah asked, open, searching.

Rosalie's eyes closed as she leaned into the touch of warm hand on her neck. Then she opened them again, and her eyes sparkled. "I'm not sure. I need the same thing sometimes. I just trusted that I kind of get you."

Leah looked down and brought her hand to where a sliver of rock was visible between them, drawing a tiny circle with her fingertip.

"About what I said," Leah started. But Rosalie stopped her by bringing her own hand down and softly covering Leah's with her cool skin, soothing the injury. And Leah's heart.

"No. Please don't. It's okay." Rose lifted her hand from Leah's and brought it up to cradle her face, lifting her chin gently to reestablish eye contact.

"I know you didn't mean it, and I also know you meant it. And it's okay." Rose soothed, bringing her face closer to Leah's until their foreheads touched, resting against each other.

They both closed their eyes. The wind whispered through the trees and birds chirped and sang. Then Rose continued.

"We are both part of a story that is larger than us. Much. I just want to keep this for awhile. You're the only thing that hasn't been decided for me by fate. You're the only thing I have that I chose for myself."

Leah felt the truth of the words fill her and expand through her. She leaned just slightly forward and closed the distance, pressing her lips to Rosalie's.

Rosalie seemed to melt into the touch as if she'd been waiting for it for an eternity. Leah's warm lips pressed against the soft, strangely pliable cool ones as Rose's arm reached around Leah's back, settling a cool palm against her shoulders and pulling her close. Their chests pressed together, Leah's breasts bare where Rosalie's were covered by a soft blouse.

Leah was suddenly highly conscious of her nudity as her hips instinctively pushed forward until her pelvic mound was flush against Rosalie's jeans. She broke the kiss and looked up, searching the vampire's eyes.

Rose looked down at where their hips pressed together. The desire was plain on her face as she drank in the creamy tanned skin of Leah's nude body. She reached down to lift Leah's injured hand, inspecting it. She marveled that it was almost completely healed. And even though there hadn't been any broken skin or spilled blood, Rose was certain that she somehow would have been able to resist her vampire instincts if there had been.

"Do you, um. Want to go somewhere else? I could show you something," Rose said somewhat nervously, not knowing how Leah would react to her secret hideaway nearby but aware of the dirt and dust and rock that they were lying on.

Leah paused, thinking, and then answered. "I don't want to phase. I just can't deal with them right now, don't want them in my head. So, I don't know, is it far?"

Rose looked around, realizing that they were in a precarious place for a human to walk, surrounded by high rocks that formed the edge of the small canyon. She searched Leah's face and replied "It's not too far, but …I could carry you?"

Leah scrunched her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Rosalie shrugged. "You wanna walk?" she said, gesturing to the space around them with a flourish.

Leah looked around, realizing that she definitely couldn't make it on foot, especially naked and barefoot and within any reasonable timeframe that was less than a week.

As she clambered to her feet, she also realized that unless she phased, her injuries would still be a burden to her making it anywhere by walking. Both of her feet were deeply bruised and her fists were still too tender for climbing.

Leah glanced at Rose who was watching her carefully.

"Okay, but only if I can ride on your back. I'm not being carried like a baby."

Rosalie smirked at her and turned around, presenting her back for Leah to climb. Leah planted her hands on Rosalie's shoulders and in one big jump, wrapped her thighs around the vampire's waist and gathered the long blond hair into a fist, moving it to drape around the front of Rosalie's shoulder.

"Hang on," Leah announced, jumping off, feet once again on the ground.

Rose turned her head in concern, but in a moment Leah's warm, soft hands were at the back of her neck, turning her head to face forward. Rose could feel the warmth along the entire backside of her body where Leah stood close behind her, emanating heat. Leah carefully put her fingers into the thick pile of blonde hair and, nails scratching her scalp, pulled her fingers through while catching the hair and bringing it together into what appeared to be the start of a ponytail.

Leah then held the captured hair and brought her other hand through again, scalp to ends, gathering a few loose pieces. She separated the hair into three sections and began to braid. Rosalie was in a state of near ecstasy as she absorbed the heat of Leah's hands and body pressed behind her and felt the faint tickle on her scalp where the pieces were being manipulated.

Rosalie closed her eyes, relaxed and let out a sigh. And then a sort of…purr.

Leah stopped for a second, startled by the strange noise, then continued to weave the strands of hair together into a firm braid that ended up almost to her waist. She pulled a little piece of hair out near the end of the braid and wrapped it around the thick end, two, three times and then pushed the end of the ribbonlike piece up under where it had cinched the hair.

"There, Leah said, satisfied. She then swept the long braid to one side over Rosalie's shoulder where it rested down the front of her chest. Repeating her earlier motion, she jumped onto the vampire's back, this time crossing her legs in front of Rose's belly and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Rose looked back and upward, grinning at the naked gorgeous raven-haired girl on her back and took off, taking care with her footing and feeling like she'd never before carried something so important, so precious.

~000~

They entered the small cabin that sat prettily atop a hill in a remote area. Leah couldn't believe this place. It seemed implausible that anyone could have even moved building supplies up this high, much less actually finish construction.

Immediately upon entering, Leah hopped off Rosalie's back and brushed herself off. She was amazed at her own comfort being completely nude now in front of the vampire for an extended period of time, but she didn't let it bother her and stood straight and proud as ever. She walked around the space, inspecting what was clearly a small retreat made for a woman. It was just one room, large and square with a bed in one corner and a couch in the other, the two walls in between covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with colorful volumes and separated here and there with interesting bookends that made room for various knickknacks. Lots of rocks, leaves, and pieces of driftwood peppered the shelves. The room was painted in two different shades of green, both soft and warm. The bed was covered in a very feminine quilt and loaded with fluffy looking pillows in dark pinks and purples and greens.

Leah walked around the room, looking out the giant windows that graced two of the walls and then made her way back around to Rosalie who stood frozen where they had first landed in the doorway.

Rose was looking at the floor and appeared oddly vulnerable. Leah walked confidently back toward her and tugged at her braid, bumping their shoulders together and giving her a beaming smile.

"This is amazing," Leah said through her smile. She began to turn to continue her inspection when Rose reached out, quickly capturing Leah's wrist in a loose grip. She pulled gently and turned Leah to face her. Rose's expression was more serious than she meant for it to be but this moment was surprisingly emotional for her. This place held special significance for her.

Emmett had helped Rosalie build this place, knowing it was to be just her own. Emmett understood Rosalie through and through, and accepted her just the way she was. That included understanding her need for space. Space to be alone, to be free, to process. He had never stayed here, wanting it to be her very own sanctuary.

Rose knew Emmett well enough to know without a flicker of doubt that he would be thrilled Rose had brought Leah here. He was the only one who knew the extent and the frequency of her time spent with Leah, and he was completely supportive of it. He could see how much it was helping her.

But that meant that Leah was the first person who had set foot in this hideaway since it was built, and that was a heavy thought.

Rose moved her fingers over the delicate thin skin of Leah's wrist, looking down at it. She moved her gaze to Leah's eyes as she pulled the wrist up to her lips and placed a hard kiss right on the center where veins pumped heavily beneath the surface, their heat and rhythm intoxicating to the vampire.

Leah's expression was open, sweet, ready. Rosalie saw no fear there, no concern. But she felt the pulse quicken and could almost taste the adrenaline increase in the beating blood that flowed through Leah's body. And she also saw desire.

Desire that matched her own.

Rose didn't know what was happening here and her logical mind was perfectly aware of the insanity of this situation. Enemies by design, rivals by nature…there was no earthly reason why they should have found such contentment in one another's company, or why the desire they were feeling would be so strong.

It was crazy. But then, their world was crazy. Crazy and miserable, and at this point, didn't crazy and comfortable and wonderful and beautiful win out over the other?

This was apparently something they both agreed on.

Which was evident as Leah, keeping eye contact just as intently as Rosalie had, brought her captured wrist up to the front of her face and reached around to grab her captor's hand in her own. Pulling their hands to her lips, Leah opened her mouth and placed a matching wet kiss on Rose's wrist in the same spot she had kissed Leah.

This symbol turned out to be the only conversation they needed.

In an instant, Rose had picked Leah up and was hovering over where she had tossed her on the bed, her braid falling in front of her tickling Leah's bare nipple. Leah's wide eyes changed, crinkling into a smile as she reached up and pulled on that braid hard, bringing Rosalie's lips down to crash against her own.

Their lips stroked and sucked, and Leah was stunned by the shockingly sweet-delicious taste of Rosalie's mouth. She wanted more, she wanted inside.

Pulling back, Leah caught Rose's eyes, questioning, and asked "Is it safe to, you know…kiss?"

Rose smiled widely, charmed by Leah's slight embarrassment, a sweet crack in her armor of confidence, and nodded. "Yeah, it's all safe. I mean, as long as your skin doesn't break, we should be fine."

"Kay," Leah said, immediately wrenching Rosalie's face back to her own by pulling hard on her braid.

Rose smile grew and she resisted just enough to add, "But watch out for my teeth, they're sharp!" And then she dived in and allowed herself the velvety luxury of Leah's hot, soft mouth and pillowy lips.

~000~

The sun had sunk beneath the mountain crest, but the sky was bright with pinks and purples and awash with wispy clouds. Leah was on top of Rosalie on the small bed, straddling her waist as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Leah was naked, and they had been kissing for nearly an hour, exploring mouths with tongues, softening lips to try changes in pressure and finally, moving to taste one another's necks.

Kissing a girl was amazing.

The lips were softer, the tongues more smooth and slow. It was a revelation.

But Leah had a problem.

She had been nude all day, not a stitch of clothing anywhere near her. And now, having changed position from top to bottom several times, lost in the worship of beautifully foreign sensation, Leah found herself hovering above Rosalie with her naked body simply desperate for her touch. Leah could feel the wetness between her legs growing slicker and warmer with each minute and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

As if reading her mind, Rosalie moved her hand bravely to Leah's breast for the first time, giving her a meaningful look that was a request for permission.

The first brush of cool stony skin on her hot, plush nipple caused Leah to groan and her nipples to tighten into hard dusky nubs.

Leah pushed her chest into Rosalie's hands and groaned out, "I can't take this much longer!" moving down for another kiss. But Rose stopped her, squeezing her breasts gently and then in a flash that even Leah couldn't see coming, flipped them over so that Rose was now resting above a surprised, naked Leah with a devilish smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you said that," Rose said, before moving Leah up to a slightly more comfortable position on the bed and then bending down to take one of her tightened nipples into her mouth.

Leah tasted delicious to Rosalie. She couldn't understand it, given the general distaste that was inherent between their species. But she didn't feel like questioning it. All she knew was that Leah was possibly the most warm, delicious, desperately beautiful thing Rosalie had ever encountered and she wanted more. She wanted everything.

Her cool tongue caressed the beautiful bare breast in front of her, tasting, feeling, absorbing. Leah arched her back and submitted to the worship with complete abandon. The feel of wet, chilly suction on her heated skin was almost too much to take, but then as she looked down at the golden goddess who was worshipping her body, Leah nearly came undone. Her desire throbbed in her blood, focusing heavy rhythmic beats in two places. Her heart and between her legs.

Rose moved to the space between Leah's breasts, pressing a hard kiss to her sternum and looking up at Leah with liquid amber eyes. No more words were necessary. These two had never required them to understand what was wanted, needed.

Rose moved down Leah's body, dragging her tongue across her skin and then circling it around Leah's navel before continuing her luxurious descent. She found Leah to be a marvel of textures and tastes, different degrees of silky softness. She wanted to devour every inch.

And not in the literal way. In fact, even Rosalie was truly staggered by her lack of bloodlust in the wake of her desire and care for the beauty beneath her.

Moving lower, Rosalie engaged her hands in the process, trailing soft fingers over the defined hip bones and down further to pass over Leah's lean tanned thighs. Focusing her lips and tongue on the hollow of Leah's hip, just above her pubic line, Rose moved her palm back up the leg, tickling her fingers along the soft skin of Leah's inner thigh until they found their way into the wet heat at their junction.

Kissing, licking, looking up at Leah's face, Rosalie bravely moved her fingers, palm facing up, sliding up Leah's waiting pussy. She dipped slightly into Leah's soft fleshy heat and then dragged the wetness up through her lips until they found the throb of her clit.

Leah's eyes darkened and she moaned and hissed, the sensation almost too much to take.

Rose, inspired by Leah's responses and by the vision of her beautiful body, her parted full lips and her expression of intense desire, moved her fingers back down, passing over the sensitive skin and down to the base of Leah's entrance before she slipped her finger inside. She almost passed out at the feel of the hot, wet, tight space surrounding her.

Leah was unimaginably aroused, nearly orgasming so many times already she had lost count. Rose was gorgeous…perfect…delicious…amazing. The cool firmness of her unusual skin was the opposite of off-putting, cooling the flesh of Leah's overheated body.

As Leah felt Rose enter her with a cool, deliberate finger, she gasped. When Rose moved that finger in and out while kissing her mound, Leah's eyes squeezed closed. When she felt a cool, wet, soft tongue begin to stroke her clit, while another finger entered her and joined the first with a firm press up into her most private place, Leah arched and cried out. As Rose's tongue stroked faster, feather light flicks against her sensitive skin while the fingers moved in, out, and pressed up in a circuit of, in, out, up, Leah came undone. She held her breath as her body took over, trembling limbs transforming into clenching shudders of quivering bliss, finishing with a final wave of ultimate ecstasy. Leah whimpered and sobbed and shivered and smiled, and looked at the satisfied face of a beautiful goddess who was always meant to be her enemy but had turned out to be her comfort, her joy, her solace.

Leah knew that it was only a matter of time—perhaps even just minutes—before she would get the chance to be the same for Rose.

In a world that had become harsh and cruel, things that were supposed to be reliable were not. When family couldn't be counted on to understand, and the needs of the group took precedence over the feelings of an individual…when solitude seemed impossible to find and comfort even more elusive, an unexpected solace was found in the most unlikely of places.

As Leah resurfaced from the blissful wake of her desperately-needed release, she turned warm eyes to the woman who was the source of her only moments of contentment lately. She marveled at the impossible relief they had found in one another and surrendered to it.

As she curled into Rosalie's embrace, Leah felt gratitude for having one thing in her life that she had chosen; that was hers alone. As she pressed warm kisses to the sweet-smelling neck of her savior, Leah succumbed to the peace of her spirit and let every question and concern go, like leaves in the wind. And as she slid her body to rest atop Rosalie's and began her own enthusiastic exploration of the luxurious form beneath her, she gave herself over to desire.

Rosalie's eyes met Leah's and they darkened with lust at the need she found there. Leah watched as glittering gold turned nearly black and felt Rose's body quiver beneath her in anticipation. Leah's lips turned up in a lazy smirk as she said, "My turn."

~000~


End file.
